Kiss of An Angel
by RobinLove
Summary: Robin always knew that something was missing; his family. But now a strange girl wishes to help him. And she'll stop at nothing until her mission is complete! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiss of an Angel

She perched on the branch of the tree. Light glimpsed over her, the sun saying it's last good night. The moon rose steadily. As darkness fell, life seemed to arouse a bit in the little harbor town. But darkness concealed her. Dark, skin-tight clothes clung to her agile form. Two escrim sticks rested on her calves, held in place by their locks. A small hand gun just barely peaked out of her black boots. A bo staff was linked to her back, a thin but strong sword on her hip. Her face was covered, bright blue eyes revealed by the slit in her mask. Her rustic red trendels fell from the opening on top of her head, hair pulled in a tight tail. Every inch of her body-minus her eyes-was covered in black.

Slowly the street lights went on. Several cars drove by, but otherwise the town was inactive. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the horizon. A coy smile graced her hidden lips as she found her prey. Without making any noise, she jumped from one tree to the next until she was closer to the almost abandoned docks. Six teens stood there, talking silently. Most of them were dressed in civilian clothing. But one in particular was wearing sunglasses. At night. She held back the urge to laugh; it was almost too easy. But she never jinxed things, knowing a situation could always get worse. She slipped down from the tree and towards the group, once again making no sound. Out of the belt hanging on her waist, she took a ring with a small green crystal; kryptonite. She maneuvered it onto her finger until further needed. She gently unclasped her escrim sticks, keeping her eyes on her targets.

They were communicating telepathically now, more than likely sensing her. Her smile grew. She jogged to the dock, quickly slipping herself underneath them. She kept away from the water, knowing of the Atlantian's talent. The sound of the ocean filled her ears, but she tuned it out. Instead, she kept her senses alert and ready. This was her mission and she would not fail. She never failed; graduated number one in her class even. But there was the other things she learned about; things that bewildered even her mind. Things of mystical nature. It had intrigued her. She wanted it and there was only one way to get it. And it was going to break all the rules. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand. She looked up and sniffed the air. Gone but their scents was still strong; she could track them.

She vaulted over the railings, landing with the tiniest groan of the boards. She started to walk towards their scent, but stopped when she heard a splash. _So the Atlantian's the leader. And I bet I know who came up with the plan. _She walked to the edge, peering over. She pulled away just before a rush of wind came towards her. The railing broke and she heard a gasp before another splash sounded.

_Stupid speedster. He should've known not to do that; they all should have known. _Staying in the shadows, she walked towards the scents. She stopped suddenly, joining her escrim sticks and touching the ground. A net sprang upwards and she calmly pulled her pole back into separate pieces. _A net? Seriously? Oh how pathetic; they're not even trying. _She narrowed her eyes. Three shadows stood in a nearby patch of trees. _Three? I only heard two splashes. Hmm._ The mouth piece of the mask was lifted and tied to fit around her head. She slipped the ring from her finger, slipping it onto her tongue. She heard him before he even screamed. At the last second, she jumped, causing the ground to crumble. She skidded, but remained balanced. She turned to face him, seeing the bold logo on his black shirt.

_Ah. The kryptonian clone. I expected you._ She jumped upwards to meet him on the way up, using her escrim sticks to throw him off balance. She landed and looked to the place he was picking himself up. She rushed at him, once again causing him to fall. She felt his anger as she straddled his hips, her body bending as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. An evil glimmer appeared in her eyes as she felt his energy and strength drain. A psychic blow caused her to fly backwards. She hit a wall, her head banging against the side. She slipped the ring from her mouth, dropping it back into her belt. She tied the mouthpiece back on, standing for a fight. She allowed the second psychic blow to hit her, let them think she was loosing.

" Great job beautiful," an energetic and very wet speedster praised. She smiled behind her mask.

"Shut up Kid," the boy wearing the shade's retorted.

"Calm down. Megan, go check on Superboy. We'll confirm who the attacker is."

_Indeed you will Atlantian. _

She stood up from the last blow, awaiting her "accusers" in the dark shadows. The speedster rushed by her and never even felt her presence. He came back, heading towards the leader. But she had other plans for him. She tripped him with her foot, slipping a drug in his mouth. He fell, instantly knocked out. And she smiled.

"Kid would you hurry?"

It was a female. The archer. The martian girl was with the kryptonian. That left her, the archer, the Atlantian, and the hacker.

"Kid?"

"Wally?"

The rich sound flooded her ears. She loved the sound of worried friends and/or teammates. She craved it; lived for it. Finally, the other three came after the fallen speedster.

"Wally?"

The youngest bent next to him, examining him.

"He's fine, just drugged."

"Why is somebody doing this? We haven't done anything wrong...legally."

_Oh how wrong you are Archer. I pity you._

"I don't know Artemis. But we must be careful. She took Kid down without a second thought."

"Yeah, but Wally's not the smartest person in the world."

"As correct as you are Robin, she also took Superboy down."

"Yeah...that's a little whelming."

"Can't you speak like a normal human?" Artemis groaned.

"Can't become something I'm not," Robin returned.

"Calm my friends. We must work together and by on the alert."

"As usual, Kaldur's right," Robin admitted.

He pulled a map up from his halo-watch. Several red dots were scattered everywhere and she was glad she was undetected.

"Ugh! I can't find any rouge person beside us! How's that possible?"

"Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Please Artemis. If something was wrong I would know."

The screen suddenly shifted, as if static had interfered.

"What was that you said?"

Robin muttered under his breath. He typed several commands on his computer, quickly riding it of the problem. The picture changed, but she was still undetected.

"I'm still not getting anything!"

She smiled beneath her mask and slipped away. Walk towards the street, she could see the martian girl tending to a very weak Superboy. Flipping a coin, she chose to use her talents to speed things up. Any thing that wasn't distinctly human would be hurt. She raised her hands to her head, allowing a syphilis stream run through her. Charging her energy, she let a strong wave of a very intolerable disease surround the area. But it was a disease she ad learned; one that didn't effect humans and only lasted 24 hours. It was all she needed. When it cleared, she saw both the clone and martian on the ground. And by the urgent cries she guessed she'd gotten the Atlantian too. With the speedster drugged, she had to get the last two before they finished the call to the Justice League. She jumped up to the building, landing on the other side. And she had landed in the light. The last two members saw her, but she was fast. Before they knew it, she had them both out with one swipe of her bo staff. She picked up the dropped com link.

"Hey. Justice League? This is Widow. Your team has failed and everything is going to fall right before you're eyes. And this is only the beginning."

They woke up, surprised by the rush of cold water on their faces. They gasped and bolted upright. The Justice League (more importantly their mentors) stood before them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding his head.

"You were attacked," the Dark Knight replied. He placed a hand on his protege's back to steady him. Robin relaxed at the familiar touch.

"Where are we?" Artemis demanded.

"In the Justice League hospital," her mentor responded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Wally," Flash began. "Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy were infected with a disease."

Wally immediately moved closer to Robin, who slapped the back of his head.

"It's not contagious," Flash explained with an eye roll.

"Oh," was the intelligent comeback.

"How long were we out?" Robin spoke up.

"Mmmmm about two days. You took quite a beating; all of you."

"What about them?" Wally asked, motioning to his three sick teammates with his head.

"It's the weirdest thing. They were cured twenty-four hours after becoming infected. But we have no idea what it is."

"So they're okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. But we don't know if it'll come back. Apparently, humans can't catch it. Only things that are even slightly altered from being human."

"We need you to tell us as much as you can about your attacker," Batman suddenly announced.

"Female."

Robin responded instantly to the sudden change of topics.

"Good. What else?"

"Prepared to fight everyone of us. Quick, talented, agile, and definatly smart."

Everyone but his mentor looked at Robin strangely.

"Dude! How can you pull all these adjectives out of thin air?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's learned to adapt and observe," Batman answered. "But back to the description."

"Umm, she carried a lot of weapons," Wally said.

"She was able to detect the slightest sound or movement," Artemis added.

"Was very...willing to do all she could to take us down."

"Good Megan. Anything else?"

"Oh! She was wearing a black outfit that clung to her body, black face mask that allowed her to untie the mouth piece, eye slots, blue eyes, rusty red hair."

Once again, Robin became the focus of everyone's attention. He looked down at his hands and mumbled incoherently.

"That's all we need. Get some rest."

Batman escorted everyone out before closing the door. The room was empty, minus it's six occupants. Robin laid back down, turning so the others couldn't see his face. He listened as they talked, making his breath even and soft. He didn't fall asleep but rather wanted them to think he did. That way, if he cried, it would seem like he'd had a nightmare. Normally, Robin would accept defeat easily. But something in those blue eyes, so much like his mother's, made his mind reel back in time, to the day his parents died. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears back. But a few slipped from behind his mask and down his cheeks.

_Don't think about it. There's no need to think about it. You're just over analyzing the situation. There's nothing that should turn you back to that day. _Robin's thoughts did little to comfort him. As much as he wanted to cry and tell his team all about his past, he couldn't; Batman was his father and his mentor. What kind of son would he be if he disobeyed those rules? No. He wouldn't tell anyone about his parents. He had a father now; and he'd do anything to keep him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at them from the vents. She could see all of them but they couldn't see her. Looking at them through her own eyes, she wanted to cry with Robin. She knew him, his thoughts, and everything in between. To most, he was a mystery. To her though, he was a friend, a companion. Someone who just might be able to help her. The others were talking about her little bird, wondering if he was okay. They just couldn't understand and they never would; Robin wouldn't disobey his father because he was all Robin had left; the only person he could call family. That was alive anyway. But her main focus was on Robin, not his friends. His friends were whole; they knew who they were and what they would become. But her Robin didn't really know, just pretended to. It was another mask that held back another secret.

_Robin..._she thought sadly. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the silent tears slide down his cheeks. She wanted to help, make him feel better. But it wasn't her place and it wasn't her talent. She was meant for fiercer things than that of someone opposite of her. And she wasn't going to be allowed to change. She'd already decided and she already knew her destiny. She knew her past and her future. She knew every plan, every scheme, every turn. And she knew what was to happen if they ever found her. Knew what would happen if they ever saw her. They just couldn't see her. It would bring a curse on them and it would bring a penalty down on her. At least, they couldn't see the real her. She shook her head, clearing it of any unwanted thoughts. She just wanted to watch Robin, observe him.

_Robin. If I could change the world for you, I would. I'd give you the world if I had the power. And that's all I need. Then, my little Robin, I'll be able to give you your greatest desire. Even if it breaks me in two; even if it breaks my heart. I just want you happy. And I want you alive. _

He glared at the screen in front of him. For five hours he'd done nothing but search and he found no hint of anyone called Widow. Nothing but Marvel's comic hero Black Widow. But that was a comic, a child's story. He growled in frustration; he hated to be clueless. Knowledge was power. If you had the right knowledge then nothing could stop you. But everything he'd chased, any kind of lead was not to be seen even with all his technology. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Bruce?"

Canary stuck her head in, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"None."

"Well, stop. The kids are fine and it's late. You should sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her from underneath his cowl and she only noticed because she'd worked with him for so long.

"You do know what sleep is, right?"

He gave a small nod, still staring. Canary came into the room and shut the door. She came to stand before him and looked up at him.

"Bruce...are you sure we should do this. I mean, after everything they've been through..."

"I'm not risking my son's life where I can't save him, Dinah. I'm sorry."

"But they'll be so upset, so sad. I-I don't want to watch them get through this. How will they react? I mean, Superboy will go rouge, Aqualad will return to Atlantis, and Megan will return to Mars. Artemis will more than likely stay with Oliver and Wally with Barry. But what will it do to Robin? He's the one I'm most concerned about. He's so withdrawn. I know he wants to tell his team everything but he would never disobey you. And I know he'll get over it. But there's a part of me that wonders...if taking him away will only do more harm to him."

Canary looked at him with sad eyes before looking down; no one could stand against the Bat-gaze.

"Is it really worth it, Bruce? Robin will be devastated. He finally has a place where he can be himself with people his own age. Have you even taken that into consideration?"

Bruce stared at her for several minutes without responding. He knew Robin's emotions would play a big part in what was about to take place. He also knew that his son might become a very safe person. But was his safety really that much compared to his happiness? He'd been through enough in the last four years. He was nine when his parents died for heaven's sake! And he spent most of his time endangering his life. But he found that work enjoyable, another toy that would help him learn. And if he had been watching correctly, Robin already knew something was about to happen. So either way, Bruce was left with the decision. He'd founded the team and now he had to decide: keep the team or leave it behind? Although he wanted Robin safe, he also wanted him happy. And he wouldn't want to look into his son's eyes only to find hurt and betrayal. So there was only one choice left. And it was very clear that the choice would have to come from him.

"I can see I've made you think. I'll leave you alone but please get some rest. And just think about your son."

Bruce watched her leave. Canary was smart, level-headed, and never one to act on emotion. But this sudden plea of hers had Bruce thinking. Canary had sensed the emotions of the young heroes and had found the problem. She was trying to remove it, but knew only Bruce could. Therefore it made sense she had seeked him out and not any of the other League members though she must have talked to them. Without their input, she'd never have the nerve to challenge him as she had. So if all the other League members had seen it, it meant they were all giving him responsibility for the upcoming announcement. Now if only he knew what to do.

She slipped through the closing door. Batman sat in a chair, thinking. She was careful to be quiet, even if he couldn't sense her or even see her. She walked to his computer, typing in a few commands. The screen flashed with a bright firing background. She typed in her name and code and instantly her profile popped out. She turned and saw him staring through her. But she could feel his eyes move across the screen. The information had seeped into her brain long ago. Even before she was alive.

**Name: **Devin "Widow" Dare

**Residence: **Currently the human world

**Occupation: **Minor, trained assassin

**Abilities: **Flight, heat vision, speed, gymnastics, invisibility, magic

**Relatives: **None

**History: **Devin has been trained since birth. She's had schooling until she was twelve. Mastering the art of fighting at the age of five, Devin was moved to the upper-class of students. Her loyalty is questionable but her talents are needed. She is cunning and quick on the up-take leaving everyone else behind. The teachers adore and fear her. She is known to have magic overdose and can be a threat to many of us. W must keep her separated. Was once an Angel of Light.

**Talents: **Magic spells, jinx powers, sorceress, dark magic, demon powers

**Species: **Dark Angel

**Master: **Sensai Turron. Must be watched carefully.

The information that had been hidden away was revealed and she knew the consequences for doing it and helping out a human. But Sensai had told her to do what she can to help so they might lead her to the treasure she seeked. And it was foolish to disobey your Sensai; it would only lead to treason. And treason was immediate sentence to the devil himself. Even she wouldn't dare go there. So she'd stayed in the human world at her Sensai's command. Besides, she had a special message to deliver. And she couldn't fail; she never failed. She felt him staring at the computer again. She eyed him and followed when he got up to leave the room. Devin walked close behind him, wanting to keep close so she wouldn't loose him. He opened the door to the hospital wing and she followed him through the door to the Young Justice.

They looked when he entered, all except Robin who was asleep. She knew because she happily watched him slip into his dreams. She walked to his bed, standing at the head board. Now Devin was out of the way and able to see everyone. Silently, she placed her hand on Robin's head, ruffling the silky black hair. Because she wasn't "real" at the moment, it seemed as if he had roused himself from sleep. She smiled when he sat up and blinked at his mentor.

"We need to talk," Batman said.

The others shared looks but Devin sat on the bed with Robin, who just stared expectantly at the Dark Knight. She brushed her hand against his skin, feeling how smooth it was. Robin looked down and, finding no trace as to what had touched him, shuddered.

"Your attacker. Tell me how much you saw of her."

They blinked before Wally spoke up.

"Umm, I could see her back before she..."

Wally coughed and his voice trailed off. Batman raised any eyebrow and Robin giggled before explaining.

"She moved faster than Wally and he ended up in that water."

"Dude!"

Devin smiled as Robin laughed again. She saw Batman's lips turn up slightly. But then he was back to buisness.

"What else?"

"She was very tall and slim," Kaldur answered.

"She was definatly able to move quick enough to take Wally and Superboy out," Artemis grumbled.

"She seemed unaffected by my psychic blasts," Megan whispered almost sadly.

"Gymnast," Robin stated, looking at something on his halo watch.

"How would you know?" Wally asked, still upset his best friend had sold him out.

"Because of the way she moved. She was flexible, powerful. She not only was light on her feet but she was able to go from one position to the next without hurting herself. She moved through the air like she was flying. Not many people can do that easily. She's a gymnast."

Robin's voice had grown quiet the longer he talked. Devin wanted to say she was sorry for making think about his parents. But it was against her Sensai's rules. Never say sorry unless under authority. She touched his arm again with gentle fingers, stroking it softly. This time, Robin only looked up at the touch. He seemed...at ease by her touch. A smile graced her lips again and she could tell he saw it even if he never saw her.

"Your attacker," Batman said, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"What about her?" Artemis asked. She wanted to change the topic quickly.

"She's an assassin."

Devin smirked when their faces turned a shade lighter. She loved to see fear in people; she feed upon it. It was what had helped her before.

"W-why didn't she kill us?"

Robin's voice betrayed his fear. Devin smiled at him, her resolution softening.

"I don't know. She called herself Widow. And I couldn't find any trace of her. But, somehow, my computer found a lead, opened up a link. Robin, did you hack it?"

Robin shook his head quickly. Of course he didn't; he didn't know her name.

"No sir. I didn't hack the computer. I wasn't even hacking a thing since we got here."

Devin shot Batman a look. _How dare he accuse Robin! I'm the one who did it moron! Punish me! _

"I'm just making sure. Now, the Justice League has been...concerned for your safety," Batman announced with a glance around the room. "I want to shut down this team."

Horrified looks and gasps escaped the young heroes in the room. Shut them down? But that wasn't fair! They were okay, better than ever.

"But the League has persuaded me not to."

_Robin persuaded you, idiot. Don't deny it._

Devin smiled at the relief on their faces.

"So you'll be staying together. But that means no separating, no leaving someone, and definatly stay inside the mountain unless one of the League is with you. Understood?"

They all nodded yes and Batman turned.

"For tonight you'll stay here. We'll head out early."

Devin smiled as they began to chatter. But Robin didn't join in. He stared at something he'd pulled out of his utility belt. She moved to sit closer to him. Her smile disappeared when she saw the picture of his parents. He had turned away so the others wouldn't see his tears, but she saw them.

"Why'd you have to go?" he breathed almost inaudibly. "I miss you so much!"

Devin moved so she faced him. She placed a hand over his, squeezing lightly. He didn't look up, stared at the picture. But a small smile tugged his lips upwards; a sign that he'd felt it. Devin's other hand brushed tears off his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Robin?"

Devin looked over the young bird's head at Wally, who was coming closer. She took the picture, slipping it under the pillow before Wally saw. She used magic to clear the tear stains off Robin's face so there'd be no questions. He turned his head to look at the red-head.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked.

He sat beside his friend, knees curled up to his chest. Devin looked into Wally's forest green eyes. He blinked several times; he had felt her presence.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. This has been a rough couple of days."

Wally nodded in understanding, leaning against the foot board.

"I know. It's been quite a challenge. But we'll get through this. We always do."

Robin smiled softly, eyes on the hand that Devin covered. She looked at Wally again. He shook his head, blinking fiercely.

"Man, is someone here?"

"I don't know. I keep feeling someone touch me, kissed my forehead. Even right now my hand is covered."

"Well this is really weird. I have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Me too. But nothing bad will happen."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, cocking his head.

"I don't. I just have this feeling that everything will be okay."

Wally stared at him for a long while and Robin dropped his head. Devin squeezed his hand again. He craned his head up, eyes closed.

"She's here," he whispered.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Robin smiled gently.

"Because I heard her voice."

"She spoke to you?"

"No. That's the weird part. I think she was transferring her thoughts into my head. Like telepathy. But her thoughts were soft, sweet. Not gentle, just...sweet."

Wally stared some more before touching Robin's forehead with his hand.

"Are you sick? Maybe you took a harder fall then we thought."

Robin waved Wally's hand away, bringing his head back down to look at his friend.

"At least I didn't fall into the water."

Wally groaned loudly, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Robin's hearing voices," Wally hissed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Robin's the one hearing voices?"

A pleased cackle broke into the air as Wally turned to pout.

"I'm serious! Come over here. I'm telling you someone's here!"

Devin smiled as Artemis joined the two on the bed. Devin brought a hand out to stroke Artemis' neck and she was gifted with wide eyes.

"Oh my-! You guys, there really _**is**_ something here!"

"I don't sense anybody," Megan said.

"I _**felt**_ hands on my_**neck**_! Come over here!"

The other three shared looks before complying to Artemis' request. They all sat on the bed. Devin looked at the martian girl; she knew a few martian tricks. Megan yelped as Devin ran her finger nails over Megan's knee lightly. But there were very light marks. Next, she touched Kaldur's tattoos, causing them to pulse brightly. And she ran her hand over Superboy's arm. But her hand never left Robin's. They all stared in shock and surprise. Except Robin who looked content.

"Oh my-I can't believe it just happened!"

"It's okay Megan," Robin assured. "She won't hurt you."

"How are you so relaxed?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's like-like someone is inside me, keeping me at ease. I honestly have no idea what's happening."

"Don't worry Young Justice," Devin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"See?"

The others looked at Robin.

"See what?" Wally asked.

Robin's eyebrows knit together.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she wasn't going to harm us."

They exchanged looks.

"They can't hear me Robin," Devin explained.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I have a message."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

Robin's eyes widened and he looked over to where Devin sat. The others just stared at him in confusion; who was he talking to?

"What does it say?" Robin asked gently.

"They say They love you, they're proud of you. They miss you and they're sorry they can't be here."

"But it wasn't their fault! If Two-Face hadn't shown up-"

"I know. They know. You know. That's all that matters."

"Can you tell me why they sent it now?"

"Yes. Your parents saw me before they died. They didn't know you were okay. But they saw you several weeks ago. They had to hunt me down. And now I'm delivering their message."

Robin bowed his head, tears falling from behind his mask. He sniffled as he looked back up at Devin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"My name is Devin. I too lost my parents when I was young."

"What happened to them?"

"They fell."

"I'm sorry. Did you see it happen?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. I'm here to watch over you."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Robin. I am an angel. But not the kind you're thinking of."

"What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm a Dark Angel. But not by choice. I became one when I flew after my parents. You see, some angels die and never come back. Others die and become demons. But there is a small number of angel's that have fallen into hell. Then we become Dark Angels."

"Oh. Did they fall from heaven?"

"Who Robin?"

"Your parents."

"Yes, little bird. They did."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Little Bird?"

"Yeah. I'm not that much shorter than everyone else."

"I know. I call you little bird because I've watched over you for thirteen years. And I've seen how you fly without wings."

"That makes sense."

The sun was streaming in through the window but no body noticed. They were still staring at Robin, listening to his one-sided conversation. They didn't know who he was talking to or even why he was talking. He was never one to trust instinct, relying on his sense. But they didn't see or hear anything. And Megan sensed no other person.

"Hey why can't my friends see you?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

Devin smiled and she giggled softly.

"Because little bird. They do not believe that I am here."

"How come?"

"Well, they don't want to believe that something they can't see is real."

"Oh."

Robin curled up on the bed, his head resting on Devin's lap. She smiled down at him though he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to stay here Devin?" he whispered.

"No. I follow you; I was meant to watch over you."

Robin smiled, eyes closing. He let out a small yawn before curling in closer.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Devin."

Devin looked down surprised. Robin was already asleep, but she stroked his head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Me too Robin. I'll always be here. I'll always watch over you."

"Devin?"

Robin's voice called out to her when he awoke in the Young Justice mountain/base. He had been placed in his bed and, as he sat up, he looked around for Devin.

"I'm here Robin."

Her voice came from beside him. He turned so he faced her.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked.

"I thought I dreamed you. I wanted to know if you were real."

A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Don't worry little bird. I am real."

"How can I be sure? I can't see you."

"Here. Right in front of you is one of my wings. Touch it, tell me how it feels."

Robin reached out his hand, feeling soft feathers. They were silky and smooth, warm and textured. But most importantly, they were real.

"What do you feel?" Devin asked.

"Soft, silky feathers. They're warm and fluffy. Have a nice texture too."

"How does it feel?"

"Solid. Real."

"There. You see? I'm as real as you are."

"But the others..."

"Can't believe that I'm here. They refuse to except what they can not explain. Especially Wally."

"You know KF?"

"Robin, I told you I follow you. I've seen you're friends and I know much about them. Wally is a man of science. He doesn't believe in the supernatural or magic. Everything is different for him."

"But I'm a lot like him."

"Yes but...you're experienced with certain types of supernatural or magical affairs. There is a limit you believe in yet you still believe. Therefore, you can hear me."

"How come I can't see you Devin?"

"Because little bird, believe isn't seeing. When you believe in me much stronger, I will show myself to you."

"When will that be?" Robin whispered.

"That all depends on you."

Robin looked at the place Devin's voice was coming from. He cocked his head and stared at her.

"Robin, why do you stare?"

"I want to see if I can trace your form."

"You want to see the outline of me?"

"Yeah."

Devin looked down and started to mumble something Robin couldn't hear. But a slow shape started to appear before him; Devin's outline. She was sitting cross-legged, hands in her lap. Her wing were tucked gently behind her back and he could just barley see her hair running over her shoulder.

"Are you satisfied?" Devin whispered.

"For now."

The door to his room suddenly opened and Wally came in. Robin turned his head to face his best friend, seeing Devin's outline fade away.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Wally came and sat on Robin's bed. He faced his friend as he leaned against the wall.

"You remember when we were talking and you said you heard someone talking?"

Robin nodded his head.

"Do you-uh-do you think it was the person who attacked us?"

Robin blinked a few times behind his glasses. He sat silently, thinking over Wally's question and all that Devin had told him. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know. Let me ask."

Robin saw the disbelief in Wally's eyes as he turned to face the angel beside him.

"Devin?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear Wally's question?"

"Yes little bird."

"Can you answer it for me?"

"Yes. I will. I am a Dark Angel but I live in the human world. I've learned many things Robin. And those abilities helped me to attack you."

"Why'd you do it? Batman said you were an assassin. Why didn't you kill us before?"

"Because Robin. It's true I'm an assassin, but I would never kill young heroes like this crew. I was, in fact, warding off other demons and blood-thirsty Dark Angels from the team. The only way to do that is to defeat you and mark you as mine."

"Where are the marks?"

"On your hands, Robin. They are cast with a protective spell. If ever you are in danger you can't handle, than your mark will appear and it will save you until I arrive."

"So, you're every one's angel."

"In a way, yes. But my powers are strongest in you. My Sensai bonded me to you. I watch over you, guard you, help you."

"Oh."

"What'd you're angel friend say Rob?" Wally asked, cutting into the conversation.

Robin repeated what Devin had said but there was still doubt in Wally's eyes.

"You don't believe that Devin's real."

It was a statement, not a question.

"No. How come you can hear her but the rest of us can't?"

"Devin said it's because you don't believe in magic or the supernatural."

"Well yeah because it doesn't exist."

"But you're supernatural. You've got super-speed! How can you not believe Devin's real compared to...to...Miss Martian or Green Lantern or even Superboy? They're all combined to some supernatural force. And so are you."

Wally opened and shut his mouth several times. His eyes were wide and Robin feared he had broken Wally's brain. But a small laugh broke the silence in the room.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, a smirk on his face.

"That laugh. Where'd it come from?"

"You heard it?"

"Duh! Why else would I ask about it?"

"Well done Robin. You just set Wally straight."

"Oh my-who was that?"

"Devin."

"The angel-freak?"

"I'm no more of a freak than you are Wally."

Robin laughed at that, his famous cackle breaking free from his lips.

"Dude! Your guardian angel just called me a freak and you're laughing?"

"I-I'm sorry...Wally. I-It was just so...funny."

As Robin continued to laugh, a very feminine laugh joined his.

"Why does everybody hate me?" Wally asked, curling into a ball.

"Wally."

He looked up at the sound of his name and could've sworn he saw two amazing blue eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'm a Dark Angel; sometimes it's hard to be kind to...certain people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know when Artemis first joined the team you weren't so happy to see her. But you adjusted to a situation you couldn't change. It's the same for me. I'm here on Earth to protect and serve Young Justice but I'm a Dark Angel. It's a strange situation."

Robin had finally calmed down as Devin had explained her theology to Wally. Now he sat, eyes on Wally, waiting to hear his reaction.

"That's actually pretty smart Devin. I had no idea Dark Angel's were so educated."

"Please. Most of them aren't. But I am because I wasn't born a Dark Angel."

"Her parent's fell and she ended up in hell trying to catch them," Robin explained with a gentle tone. "Her parents died. But Devin became a Dark Angel."

Wally nodded his head, looking around the room. He was still stunned that Robin had been able to change Wally's mind and cause him to hear Devin's voice.

"So does this mean Devin does whatever we ask her to?"

"I don't know. Devin?"

"I'm here to serve. There is a limit however and I'm here, mostly, for Robin's sake."

"Why Rob?" Wally asked. "I mean he's my best friend and all but why him?"

"Well, why not Robin? I've watched him for about thirteen years. If you were able to see, know, and understand his life, you would realize how little he actually has. I don't mean society wise. I mean the things that truly cause integrity and value in a person. Those kinds of gifts are not easily applied but Robin has them. They're just so little compared to his actual potential and value."

Both Robin and Wally were silent when Devin finished. They were slowly processing it in their heads, understanding what Devin meant. She'd said so much about him in just a few sentences. And they didn't even know what she was about to say next; it made the moment even more touching, even more memorable then before.

"Robin is the type of person every body likes. And although immature at points, he's level-headed. Not only that, but every single person he meets, the people who know him, are the ones who can't live without him. They're the ones that wouldn't want to live without him. Robin's too valuable to loose."

Devin's voice was sincere, her tone gentle but smiling. Her words were truthful and loving. She watched both teens as Robin tried to hold back the tears Devin had caused; but they were tears of affectionate emotion. Wally bit his lip as he stared at his best friend, wondering what he could do to help.

"Take the mask off Wally. Both you and I know his identity. It won't matter to Robin if Dick Grayson cries."

Wally scooted closer to Robin, gently pulling the mask off of those electric blue eyes. And those eyes were tender, questioning, and affected.

"Was Devin true? Is it true what she said?" the young boy whispered.

"Every word, Dick. Every single word."

Dick bit his lip before throwing his arms around Wally's neck, hugging him tightly. Wally returned the embrace even as he felt cold tears soak through his shirt. Devin opened her wings and, with a gentle touch, spread them over the two heroes, hiding them from sight.

The team had no idea what had gotten into Wally. As of a week ago, he'd been talking to the same "person" Robin was; and they were starting to worry. They said nothing to the two of them, talking quietly to themselves. They decided to come out and ask if the two boys were pulling a prank. Given their record for pranking everyone (especially Superboy), it would seem like the sort of thing they would do. So it was not unexpected when Robin and Wally were surprised to find the team waiting for them. The two exchanged looks as the team lead them into the living/dining/kitchen room area. Artemis looked freaked out, Kaldur looked confused. Megan looked worried and Superboy...well he looked totally bored. But that was expected from him. Wally let out a noticeable gulp while Robin managed to look laid back.

"W-what's up guys?" Wally asked.

Damn! His voice betrayed just how freaked he was. And that amused gleam came back into Artemis' cute blue eyes. _Stop it stop it! What are you thinking? She's your enemy! You can't think she's cute! _Unaware of his mental tirade, Kaldur answered the question in his usual monotone voice.

"We've been a little worried about you two."

"Devin."

The team looked at Robin. He was staring at them, blue eyes narrowed behind his mask. He couldn't believe they were going into this again!

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's about Devin isn't it?" Robin's voice had betrayed a small portion of his anger, Batman's training helping to keep any more emotion out of his tone.

"Well yeah! How is it you could hear her and now Wally too but not us?"

"Devin says it's because you don't want to believe in her."

"Oh my-Do you hear yourself Robin? Two weeks ago you would have denied ever hearing a voice. Now you're...you're-"

"What Artemis? Crazy? Abnormal? Unusual? Because last time I checked, that's what we all are. We're not normal humans, some of us not even human! We have gifts that allow us to help each other and those who need it. So if having an angel as a friend makes me different, then I guess you haven't taken a very good look at this team!"

Robin turned and walked out of the room, cape flowing behind him. They sat in stunned silence for quite some time. The only sound that broke the quiet was the loud slam of Robin's door. But the others were too shocked to really notice; Robin never yelled! Actually, he never got **mad**! Whatever had happened the night of the attack had effected him in a much deeper way then the team had realized. And, somehow, they had just made it worse.

Robin sat on his bed. He couldn't believe they'd done that! Not only had he read the suspicion and doubt in their eyes but, if he admitted it, he had found a growing liking to Devin. Being near her-hearing her voice-had brought a new outlook on the whole situation. His whole body shook with anger, his shoulders and hands tense. A gentle hand was laid on his back but there was no sign of any person when he looked behind him; Devin. He'd forgotten she'd heard the whole thing and he was a little worried on how he would react.

"Robin."

The sound of that voice caused him to relax, the gentle kindness surfacing in the room.

"I'm sorry Devin. I don't know why that happened."

He saw the imprint of her body on the bed, her hand resting on one of his. A light wind appeared and Robin guessed Devin was adjusting her wings. The room was silent but it was comfortable. Just the ability of knowing Devin was near him brought a peace to Robin's mind. He could feel his emotions calming even as the loud voices of his teammates walked down the hallway and in his ears. He let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Robin. Do not stress yourself for my sake. Your team is a part of your family; your heart."

"So are you."

The words were out before he had a chance to think them through. He heard a small gasp and then a happy giggle; he smiled.

"Robin I am flattered you think of me as your family. You too are mine. But even so, I am just one person. They are five people. How they look does not matter; their heart is what makes them human. And humans, as you know, tend to show affection in one way or another. Even by denying what can not be seen is real."

"But I know you're real. That's enough to make me care about you."

Tender lips brushed against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring. It's very sweet little bird. And I care for you too. But please do not get cross with your teammates just because they don't know me."

"I don't know Devin..."

"Please Robin? For me?"

Robin bit his lip. Then he let out a yielding sigh.

"Alright Devin. For you I'll forgive them."

"Thank you."

The words were hushed but the emotion behind it was far from quiet. They screamed through the words; a mix of love and happiness accompanied by a slight cry of relief. A knock sounded on his door and Megan poked her head in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You can come in."

Robin didn't turn but he could hear Megan come towards the bed by the small rush of wind she created. Devin moved to sit beside Robin and Megan, unknowingly, took her vacated spot. The room became silent once more, tension in the air.

"I'm sorry," Robin burst out.

Megan blinked in surprise.

"Why are you sorry? We're the ones who questioned you."

"Yeah. But I snapped at you guys. It wasn't right. You guys have feelings too and I was wrong to yell."

Megan smiled at him.

"It's okay. You are entitled to your own feelings."

Robin smiled but it didn't last very long. It was kinda depressing to see the usually smiling Boy Wonder not looking happy.

"Look, I don't know much about Earth culture or belief but I'm trying. And I know the others are trying to understand you as well. We just don't know what to do."

"Well, you could always try to believe. I mean, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess not but..."

"What?"

"What's a Dark Angel?"

A smile lit up Robin's face.

"An angel that literally fell from Heaven and ended in Hell. Basically, an angel from Hell. But not all of them are bad. Devin's one of the good, intelligent ones. And she says that she won't harm us. I trust her. But the real question is do you trust me?"

Megan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Of course I trust you! You're one of my best friends!"

"Chill Meg. I'm just being honest. If you trust me then you should be able to try believing in Devin."

Megan bit her lip. Robin's words made sense but what was she to do with them? She wasn't accustomed to Earth ways but she would try. As best she could anyway. It just seemed unnatural for something to be undetected. Even on Earth where things were not as they seemed; she would know. Robin stared at her, head tilted in question. He was waiting for a sign of some sort. Megan looked down and head Robin heave a loud sigh.

"It's alright Megan. I'm can't force you to believe in something. And I don't want to. I'm fine as long as your okay, as long as the team's okay. Everybody's different and that's fine; it's how it was meant to be. But one day, hopefully, you'll all be able to see Devin. I know she'll be happy. I know it'll happen on it's own time. And I can wait."

Megan met his masked gaze and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Unfortunately for both of them, Wally ran in at that exact moment. And his surprise quickly faded.

"Dude! I can't-how'd you-Dude!"

Robin and Megan both blushed horribly. Wally kept yelling at super-speed. Which was both good and bad. The good part was that no body could understand him. The bad part was that everyone could _hear_ him. He just kept yelling unrecognizable words, even after the others came to see what the problem was.

"Wally," Artemis said.

He kept on going, slowing down a little.

"Wally."

His words were jumbled together, slurred even more by how fast he was talking.

"Wally!"

"AndthenIcameinand-What?"

Wally took deep breaths, finally realizing that they hadn't understood him. His eyes were wide as he looked from Robin and Megan on the bed to Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis standing against one wall. His green eyes were filled with innocence from being yelled at, obviously confused as to what he'd done now. And it caused the others to laugh hysterically. Except for Superboy. But a small smile appeared on his face. As they continued to laugh, Wally only grew more confused. He didn't understand what was so funny or why they were even laughing. So he pouted. He sat on Robin's desk chair, stubbornly refusing to see the hilarious situation of his own actions.

"I don't see what's so funny," he muttered.

Devin's laugh rang in his ear as she stood beside his chair. The gentle flap of her wings brought a reluctant smile to his face. It wasn't that hard for any speedster-especially Wally-to become distracted by something and have a dramatic mood change. The laughter finally died down and quiet was restored to the entire team once again. But it was a warm and comforting silence, very unlike the silence that had filled them when Robin had stormed out of the room.

"So, Kid Idiot," Artemis began, using one of her famous nicknames for him. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

"Umm...I don't remember."

Robin's slightly muffled cackle broke through his gloved hands, taunting Wally dangerously. And it only encouraged more laughter. But this time it was much quieter and lasted half as long. When the silence settled in again, they exchanged looks with each other. Not only was the entire mountain quiet, but it was also boring. And Young Justice didn't do boring. So a video game war broke out among the boys while Megan and Artemis decided to sit in the room, reading various magazines. By the time Red Tornado arrived at base, it was well past midnight and the team was laying on the floor, sound asleep.

Devin smiled sweetly at the team in front of her. They were fast asleep and their guardian had just left the room. It was quiet, minus the sound of snoring coming from the boys. She knelt down and, placing a kiss on his forehead, brushed some hair off of Robin's forehead. She stood once more, pulling the dark shirt down over the hem of her dark jeans. Her black high-heeled boots click-clacked against the metal floors. She left the base, heading into the cold wind. Her hands were gesturing some form of a sign, casting a spell of protection on the mountain. She flapped her black wings, rising into the sky. She was rising steadily, clouds covering her from human eyes. As she flew, her bright blue eyes scanned the scenery. The portal should be here...somewhere.

A sudden black streaked caused Devin to stop, wings flapping to remain in the sky. A male, black hair drooping into his blood-thirsty red eyes, floated above her. His white teeth were showing from his evil smirk, little fangs biting into his lips. His attire, was simple but attention drawing. The black skinny jeans hung on his frame tightly, showing off the muscles in his legs. His black boots were worn but shiny. A loose red shirt covered half of his chest, tucked into his jeans. His arms were covered in the sleeves, hands playing with some sort of magic cube. The wings on his back were pointed and sharp, the light gleaming off those black beauties. Devin smirked at him, hands on hips.

"What's the matter, Travis? Couldn't wait for me?"

His smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"Of course not. Why would I come to greet you? The master's waiting at headquarters. She thought you might be...lost."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest, her smile turning into a fierce snarl.

"I can handle myself. Besides, shouldn't you be out on your runs?"

"Change of plans. The master sent me to get you. So it looks like you have been graced by my presence."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Typical egotistical Dark Angel."

She descended from the sky, feeling the familiar pain shoot up her spine as the portal beamed her into Sensai Turron's dojo. It was a wide open space with no ceiling. But the walls kept intruders or spies from lurking and the stars from the real world shone down on it. Lush greenery made it seem more like a garden than a place of training. But Sensai Turron's quarters gave you a different look on it; if you were lucky enough to get in. Devin landed seconds before Travis did, her footsteps echoing in the quiet atmosphere. On the steps to her chambers stood Sensai Turron herself. She looked like a normal human, red hair pulled in a tight bun while her brown eyes glistened wisely. But underneath the Japanese kimonos she wore, her skin was infected with scars from her many battles and a devil's tale was her one disgrace. She was trained at super-human levels and it enabled her to use whatever attack form she needed to take down the top heroes. Devin kneeled before her Sensai, Travis doing the same.

"Devin. Your task has been successful?"

It was a statement, not a question. Devin answered just the same.

"The team has been infiltrated my Sensai."

"And the team itself?"

"Barely holding together. Shall I interfere?"

"NO!"

Devin shrunk back a little, head bowed still.

"No. That won't be necessary."

Turron walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom level.

"What do you make of the League Devin?"

"Strong and well trained. One weakness."

Turron raised an eyebrow and so Devin spoke, having felt eyes on her.

"Their sidekicks. Take away their children, the League comes down."

A smile formed on Turron's lips, a pleasantly evil smile.

"Good work my young Widow."

Devin mentally cringed at the name. She shut her eyes as tight as possible.

"Good may come from you yet. Where is the League now?"

"Minnesota. A super villain of some sort that urged great concern."

"And the young team?"

"Asleep. But not all have become...aware of my presence."

"How many know?"

"Two."

Devin heard an angry sigh.

"You must force them Devin. If they do not know of you, our plans are ruined."

"I can not. No one can be forced to believe in what they can not see."

"Learn that from the humans, Devin? What have I told you? The humans know nothing. Therefore we must force our knowledge to them. Either they use it or die from it. But humans can't be treated like us Devin. They are misguided."

Devin bit her tongue, holding back words that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What must I do?"

"Infiltrate and deceive. It's what I trained you for."

Devin nodded her head.

"Which two know of you?"

"The speedster and Boy Wonder, Sensai. But the others-"

"Will soon see you as well."

"But they haven't seen me."

"Why not Devin?"

The tone was cold and hard, free from emotion.

"I have not gained their complete trust."

Sensai Turron looked up at the stars shinning through the portal before turning back to Devin.

"Go. Continue as you are. Until further instructed."

Devin rose, bowed, and flew away. Travis stood, eyes on his Sensai.

"What is my mission?" he asked.

"Observe her. If she hasn't been revealed within the week, kill her."

Devin flew into the base just before the sun shone in. After meeting with her Sensai, Devin had been asked to help out a small animal trapped in a cage. Of course, Devin had answered right away to save the animal which turned out to be a little bear cub. It's fur had been matted and caked with mud, leaves, and blood. It had been trapped for quite awhile, starving and almost past the point of insanity. Devin had never felt so worried or hurt; the animal was wounded, starving, thirsty, and motherless. She didn't want to think of what would have happened had she not shown up. But that delay had almost caused her to be flying in the rising sun. It was dangerous, not only because she could have been seen but also because her powers would have disappeared in the full light of the sun. In gaining her Dark Angel magic, there had been certain rules she had to follow. And flying at night only was one of them.

"Devin?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of Robin's voice. Luckily for her, he was barley awake and she had just enough time to conceal herself in magic. Quickly she walked to him. She'd have to be more careful with her timing and concealing. Just a second more and she'd be exposed. A sudden chill filled the air around her and her mind was immediately on the alert. _Travis. What's he doing here? And why is he following me? Or is it another Dark Angel? One of the ones belonging to the Legion? Sensai told me about the Legion; nothing but a bunch of lousy backstabbers she said. Still, I have half a mind to go and talk to them, give them a peace of my mind! _

"Devin?"

She brought her thoughts back up to Earth; no use wondering what she couldn't fix at the moment. She put a hand on Robin's cheek, pulling back suddenly at the magic pulsating there. Where had this sudden amount of power come from? She knew he had no super-human abilities; someone must have done it. Cringing in pain, Devin placed her hand back on his face.

"I'm here Robin. What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good Devin."

Not a spell but a virus! Of course. Why had she not though of that? Given her special case of angel transition, it made sense that a human virus would cause her pain. The cell recharging in the sun's light must have been the cause of it. But first she had to check the symptoms and make sure it was an actual human virus and not a demon trick.

"What doesn't feel good Robin?" she asked, her voice soft.

"My head hurts. And it's hard to breathe."

"Oh my. Anything else?"

"I'm feeling dizzy and it seems as the world is tilting."

Devin bit her lip. It may sound like a normal human virus but there was one difference that crossed the thin line of an ordinary virus to a demon's fun. Gently, Devin took one of his hands. She ran her other hand from his cheek, down his side, and onto his thigh. If there was a slight pressure that caused his leg to feel numb or pain to shoot throughout his body then Devin would have to take serious measures.

"I want you tell me what you feel okay Robin?"

He nodded a little, wincing as the dizziness grew. Devin used the ball of her thumb to press into his leg. She stopped when he gasped in obvious pain.

"Ow!"

"What did you feel?" It was a dumb question but she had to know.

"Pain. Throughout my body."

Devin quickly sat him up, supporting his weight when he tried to lie down because of the dizzy spells. She picked him up carefully, bringing him to his room. She lay him on the bed, her heart beating fast. She took the mask from his face and placed it on the bed. Then, breaking one of the strongest rules of Hell, she revealed herself. Devin looked down at Robin, the child she was supposed to protect. How had they gotten through her shields? She must have been careless and stopped them before completing the sphere. With shaking hands, Devin took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, picturing him as he had been before last night. Magic glowed around her, illuminating the veins of her body and the ones on Robin's arms. Light seeped between their hands, the shape of a bird barley noticeable. As it continued to glow, power traveled from Devin and into Robin's blood. It was healing power and one of her strongest. But she feared it may not be enough; she didn't have the right amount of magic to preform a very promising result.

Nonetheless, Devin pushed all her good magic into their bonded hands and sensed the flow of blood from her body into Robin's. If it had been anybody else, the procedure would have been fatal. But because it was Robin, Devin had been able to keep the flow and amounts in balance. It was all he needed. Robin's eyes peeked open, blinking rapidly at the sudden amount of sun light. But it wasn't the sun. It was Devin. At least, he thought it was Devin. He knew of no other angel with coal black wings, long brown hair, and a beautiful amount of healing power. He looked at their bonded hands and saw the bird shape of light. He also saw the magic in Devin's veins flowing into his own blood stream.

"Devin."

Hearing the voice that had called her many times, the Dark Angel stopped her spell and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see two electric blue eyes staring at her revealed form. But more than that, she was surprised by the sudden whispers that filled the room. At that moment, Devin knew. She knew they had seen her; the entire team had seen her. She drew in a startled breath and pulled her hand away from Robin's. She should have known they'd wake up at the light she'd created. And she had known they'd come looking for their youngest member. She just hadn't expected being revealed.

"Oh my-you guys were telling the truth," Artemis whispered.

She placed her hand over her open mouth, staring at Devin and her wings. The other three said nothing and just stood there in shock. Wally came into the room (actually he ran into the room) and over to Robin.

"You okay Rob?" he asked.

Robin's eyes were glued on to Devin. Especially her eyes. They were so light but illuminating. And they looked familiar. So very familiar...

"I'm fine," he replied breathlessly.

Devin suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask or sunglasses and spread her wings out to block him from sight of the others. She'd done enough damage; she wouldn't risk revealing another secret. She saw Travis behind the others, unnoticed by everyone but her. _Travis! He did this; caused Robin to become sick! Sensai must have told him to follow me. But why does he look murderous?_

"Devin."

Looking back, she saw the mask placed over his eyes and Devin closed her wings, allowing Robin to be seen. But once that was done, she concealed herself and ran from the room.

"Devin!"

This time she didn't stop. She kept running. Spreading her wings out, she burst through the door and into the sky. Sunlight blocked her vision and she had no choice but to land. Her feet hit the ground but were flying soon after. Using her speed and agility, Devin managed to race from the mountain and into the water below before the Young Justice team even got out of the Cave. She used her magic once more, but this time she used it to breathe under water. Her body was shaking with panic. She knew she should've stayed concealed! But then Robin may still be sick. But then she'd be able to steal magic in order to save him and her identity would never have revealed. Devin's mind battled over right and wrong as she swam into the dark depths nearby. She knew Aqualad would be sent to look for her. And she also knew he wouldn't be able to find her in the first place. But she refused to take any chances. Sure enough, Aqualad appeared a moment later. She watched him look around before swimming a short distance in front of her hiding spot. But he didn't notice a dark figure behind, knife in hand. One reaction, Devin grabbed the dagger from her left boot and threw it. It hit it's mark, knocking the knife away to plunge through the thick flesh. A watered scream came from behind and Aqualad turned. He saw no one but rather sensed the presence.

A sudden splash broke through the surface and Devin chased after Travis. What ever plan he had up his sleeve wasn't going to happen; she wouldn't let it. Her wings flapped furiously as she raced after her prey. Travis had a bag of dark magic in his hands. He grabbed some and held it in his palm. Devin's eye followed the direction it would surely go and she felt her heart skip a beat. _No! Not Young Justice! Not Robin! No! It won't happen! _Flapping faster, Devin flew into his path. Her spread out wings caught the remains of the magic that hadn't gotten on her. Grabbing the bag of black magic, Devin turned to fly higher into the sky.

"No! DEVIN!"

The scream didn't come from Robin. No it came from a death cold angel with a cold as ice heart. It had come from her nemesis and her only classmate. But Devin didn't turn to face Travis just yet. She had to get rid of the magic in her hands. But she was starting to slow down. Her wings felt heavy. Her body tingled and pain screamed fatally throughout her body. One thought kept her from falling; one solitary thought. _For Robin. I have to do this for Robin..._

_(END PART 3)_

Her thoughts were jumbled and her body was on fire. She broke through Earth's gravitational pull and threw the bag of black magic from her hands and out into space. Deep dark space and it's never-ending mystery. As it disappeared from sight, Devin felt her body being weighed down. She slowly descended into Earth's atmosphere before allowing herself to fall. She felt the pull of gravity crash down on her and push her farther down and deeper into a foggy senseless state of mind. But her mind was also at peace. If she died she had least saved Robin. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. His charming personality, his funny mocking comments. His amazing abilities, his caring nature. His unreadable face, his handsome characteristics. But more than anything, Devin loved his gentle and emotional heart. She saw him as a young boy the day he lost his parents. She saw him a year later when he became Robin. She saw him a few months ago when he joined Young Justice. And she saw him as he'd been almost a day ago; caring and sensitive towards her but still gentle towards his team.

Yes. There were no regrets for this moment. Her life, although misguided, had been fulfilling and very rewarding. Her past no longer mattered and her future was no more trouble. She could see how much her life had been worth. How much it had meant. And being able to see all that meant so much more to her than finding her strong magic. It meant more than a stupid quest for the power to break free from her hidden past. There had been so much more to it just through the simple act of watching, observing. Her spying had paid off for her own benefit. Her heart was content at the simple thought of knowing Robin. And that's all that had mattered. _I'm sorry Robin, _she thought just before whiteness clouded her vision.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked franticly.

Aqualad shook his head with sorrow.

"No. Devin was no where to be found."

Robin bit his lip to keep the tears away. But even he couldn't hide them from the rest of his family. Megan grabbed Robin into a hug, running a hand soothingly through his hair. Robin resisted at first but then hugged her back tightly, not caring that he was crying hysterically. Wally took him from Megan's arms and brought him down on the couch. He hugged his best friend while Megan sat on his other side and rubbed his back. They all gathered around Robin, trying to console him. But they didn't know how. Robin never had reacted with a lot of emotion; besides playful joy that is.

_They don't know how to help me, _Robin thought. _They've never lost a loved one; never become an orphan or even watched someone they cared for die. Except maybe Megan. But even she doesn't know what it's like to feel lost. I was lost the day my parents died before my eyes. And now I'm lost because Devin disappeared from sight. Oh Devin...where'd you go?_

"It'll be okay Rob," Wally whispered. "Devin will be okay."

"How do you know? She could be gone forever. An I didn't get to say goodbye!" _Just like I never said goodbye to my parents!_

"I don't know Rob. Not for sure. But Devin's a Dark Angel. And she's a trained assassin. She's been trained to survive and supply. Like you."

Robin smiled a little but it didn't last long. He shifted so his head was on his best friend's lap and he could stare at the blank T.V. Something didn't seem right. Why would Devin run away? And why was she scared to reveal herself? Had there been someone after her? What had caused her to run? Who would want to hurt her? Why did she seem so familiar? No answers came to Robin's mind but he intended to find them. And he knew how he was going to do it. He calmed himself down, making his breath nice and even. He heard the others sigh when they assumed he was asleep. But they were wrong. And that was a very good sign. Now if only they would leave...

"Come on. Let's see if we can find Devin."

It was Artemis' voice. She sounded determined and worried. But it was expected; Robin had never acted this way before. At least not to their knowledge. Sure he would express his emotions in some way. But never had he acted upon emotion unless necessary. And this wasn't one of those times. For the team. Robin kept his friends at arm's length, secrets shrouding around him. But that didn't stop the young hero from expressing emotions. It was just very rare to see him act out of character. Devin obviously had meant something to him. That was the obvious. They just didn't know how much.

A light shinned in her eyes, making her head pound. She raised a hand to block out the light and found herself staring into two deadly brown eyes. With a gasp, Devin moved back. She panted heavily as she examined the person in front of her.

"Sensai Turron! You scared me!"

"I know."

The voice was cold and Devin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Have a done something wrong Sensai?" she asked.

"Devin. You're a smart Dark Angel. But you lack listening skills. Last time you came, I told you to infiltrate and **deceive**. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sensai. And I have done as you asked-"

"Liar! Infiltrate means enter in without being noticed. Which you did. But, although you were sent to deceive, I will not tolerate an angel of darkness to become an angel of healing!"

"But he would have died! I had no other-"

"You should have let him die! One less human to deal with. And one more angel we bring under! We've used this code for several centuries and you broke the chain. Because you saved a human."

"I had no choice!"

"No but you had other options! No human is worth saving Devin!"

"But he's my brother!"

Devin bit her lip until it bled as the look in her Sensai's eyes went from surprised to downright deadly. And it was then that Devin noticed her angelic magic had been taken, changing her hair from brown to black. Her wings were gone as was her increased speed and strength. She took deep shaky breaths as she watched her Sensai carefully. And the look on her face sent shivers throughout Devin's entire body.

"What?"

Devin screamed and jumped back when her Sensai leapt at her, sword in hand. Several swipes had cut Devin's skin but not enough to kill her.

"You lieing little wench! You dare lie to me? Your master? I took you in after you fell down here! I trained you and provided for your every need!"

"But you only cared about my abilities! I am talented in gymnastics, martial arts, and every other form of security. I can sneak into an place without being detected. And you knew that. Otherwise you never would have taken me in!"

Devin screeched when an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand reached out to clamp onto her mouth and Devin kicked her feet wildly. The person holding her squeezed harder and Devin couldn't breathe for a minute.

"You're ungrateful Devin! Your human eyes have kept you from seeing all the good Sensai Turron has done for you. And, after everything she did, you refuse to obey one simple command."

The hand slid down to her throat and Devin resisted the urge to shutter at the movement.

"Killing one human is small Travis," Devin replied. "But killing an entire fleet of heroes for power is the most criminal thing you can do."

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"What's the matter Devin? Afraid to get discovered?"

"What about being a Dark Angel? No way. In fact the only thing I'd be ashamed of is the fact that I'm tied in with you and your league."

The hand tightened fatally on Devin's throat and she choked out air, trying to receive some more. Black spots danced before her eyes and she thought it was over. But a fling dagger that hit Travis in the arm caused him to let go. Devin fell to her knees, gasping in air. She heard a scream and felt the earth beneath her tremble but she didn't move. A sudden figure kneeled before her and Devin caught sight of a black blur.

"Robin?"

A hand was brought to her back and one on her knee.

"Are you alright Devin?"

"Robin. How-how'd you guys find this place?"

"Miss Martian is good with receiving information. But are you okay?"

"Yeah. I...I'm fine. But Sensai Turron..."

"Is gone. Megan and Artemis took care of her."

"Why are they here? I didn't think they liked me."

"That's my fault; I lead them here by accident. I wasn't planning on them to follow me. I just wanted to find you. I thought you were gone. And I had to find answers."

Devin smiled slightly. She stood up slowly.

"Help your team Robin."

"What about you?"

Devin looked at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."

She kissed his forehead before turning and running into the darkness. But her eyes adjusted and she could see the path in front of her. She followed it's mark, running as fast as possible. When she reached light, it was a fiery pit that lit up a large temple like structure. She ran up the stairs and through the doors. Inside the wall was a courtyard. It was shinning with a brilliant blue light that came from slitted windows on the center building. She ran inside and stopped, breathing heavily. She walked to the sphere that floated there. It's light came from inside but burst through the crystal clear shape. Devin took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands. The light swirled around her hands and, with murmured whispers, entered her body. She felt the power jolt her as, with a sigh, she released the energy and sent waves of brilliant white power throughout the underworld realm.

"It will be destroyed."

Her eyes became pupil-less blue orbs and she could feel the wings grow back on her body, the familiar power she'd been taken from escape into her veins. The energy around her shifted dramatically as the earth above began to close the portal to Hell. With one more burst of power, Devin transported Young Justice back to Earth. As the portal closed forever, Devin heaved out a huge sigh and allowed the power to seep back into it's containment. She felt serene and at peace; something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What happened?" Robin asked. "Where's Devin?"

Wally put his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Calm down Rob. I don't think Devin's here."

"What?" Robin's voice was small and sad.

"I don't think Devin made it up here. I don't think she' coming back."

"Think again speedster."

Robin turned at the sound of the voice.

"Devin!"

He ran and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Devin shot the team a smile. She raised a hand to smooth Robin's hair and he sighed.

"There white."

Devin felt his hands run across the smooth feathers.

"Yes. My wings are white."

"So you got your original angel powers back?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've been...cleansed."

"I missed you Devin."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry for all the trouble. But it was the only way I could save you and the team. Trust me, I looked. This was the only way."

Robin pulled away from her embrace, mask removed as he stared at her with blue eyes.

"What you said back there, about you being my sister. Was that true?"

Devin smiled.

"Yeah. I was only seven when I died. But I saw you as you grew up. You just never knew I was there. And our parents didn't tell you because they died before they got the chance to. I told you my parents died because of a fall."

"Yeah. I just didn't expect us to be related."

Devin smirked at him.

"I wanted it that way. After all, I was always there to make a miraculous rescue and you didn't even know you had a sister. You wouldn't have believed me if I had straight out told you."

"Probably not."

Devin laughed at his playful comment accompanied by his infamous smirk. She looked at his team and motioned for them to join the pair. They gladly complied, filled with curiousity and some unbelief. Devin repeated her story for Robin's friends and was suddenly the interest of Wally's flirting.

"So you're Robs guardian angel?"

Devin shrugged lightly.

"In a way, yes."

"Can I switch angels and have you instead?"

Devin rolled her eyes but Artemis beat her to the chase.

"Are you sure there's even an angel for you? I mean, you seem to get hurt a lot and I'm not sure your angel's doing her job right."

Devin laughed along with the others while Wally pouted.

"Smart work Artemis," Devin complimented. "I'll have to remember that."

"Are you staying?" Robin asked suddenly.

"On Earth? No. I need to take care of some things up There first."

Devin smiled lightly when she saw Robin's sad face.

"But I'll be back. And I'll always be watching over you. And besides, we're connected. You'll always be able to see me. I just won't make myself noticeable."

Robin smiled and Devin kissed his forehead one more time. And it truly was the kiss of an angel.


End file.
